


Eco

by Insommnia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insommnia/pseuds/Insommnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les odiaba de un modo que no sabía explicar, pues una mínima parte de él los culpaba por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano. La otra gran parte se culpaba a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eco

**Author's Note:**

> Después de haberme visto Thor millones de veces y haber escrito y borrado la historia otras tantas por fin me he decidido a publicar "esto". Se puede leer como un Thor/Loki o como un fic totalmente ajeno a esta pareja.

_—¡Padre! Pude haberlo logrado, por ti, por nosotros._

_—No, Loki._

_—¡NOOO!_

Otra vez el mismo sueño. Otra vez la misma sensación de opresión en el pecho. Otra vez despertado por un gruñido ahogado que había salido de su boca y aún reverberaba en su mente. Thor suspiró, hastiado, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para relegar el recuerdo de Loki a un rincón de su mente como parecía que habían hecho todos los demás. En cierto modo les envidiaba, les había visto festejar y charlar animadamente como si nada malo hubiese pasado y todo fuese motivo de celebración, pero también les odiaba de un modo que no sabía explicar, pues una mínima parte de él los culpaba por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano.

La otra gran parte se culpaba a sí mismo.

Cargando con un dolor de cabeza al que ya estaba acostumbrado y sabiendo que, al menos por esa noche, sería incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió incorporarse y asomarse al pequeño balcón que ofrecía una vista imponente de todo Asgard. El reino al completo parecía dormir a excepción de Heimdall, el guardián, siempre vigilante y el propio Thor. En un instante de fugaz locura deseó poder ser él, no tener más preocupaciones que vigilar el acceso a Asgard, vivir su vida con un único cometido y que todo lo demás no importase o quedase reducido a algo insignificante. Pero, para su desgracia, lo demás sí importaba, y mucho. Sus manos acariciaron inconscientemente la barandilla, suave y lisa al tacto, puro metal asgardiano, pero al instante mismo de hacerlo se arrepintió, pues cierto recuerdo se abrió paso por las brumas de su cabeza hasta golpearle con más fuerza de la que esperaba. Un golpe imaginario, por supuesto, pero suficiente para hacerlo encorvarse y que sus manos apretaran con tanta fuerza la superficie metálica que esta emitió un leve quejido.

_—Hermano, ¿qué haces?_

_La voz de un Loki de apenas diez años hizo que Thor girase la cabeza, sus piernas balanceándose peligrosamente en el vacío. Era de noche, tenía once años y no podía dormirse, así que había decidido que la mejor forma de solventar ese problema era sentarse en la barandilla de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, con los pies hacia fuera. Era temerario, a pesar de su edad, y le gustaba la sensación que le producía tener la nada más absoluta debajo de él._

_—He vuelto a tener esa pesadilla —murmuró. Y era cierto. No era muy habitual que se despertara en medio de la noche; en realidad era de los que caían prácticamente en coma en la cama y no abría los ojos hasta el día siguiente, pero, las pocas veces en las que tenía pesadillas, no podía hacer otra cosa que dar vueltas por la habitación, incapaz de dormirse otra vez, de la forma más silenciosa posible para no despertar a su hermano pequeño._

_La pesadilla era recurrente. En ella se veía a sí mismo y a Loki persiguiéndose el uno al otro como hacían habitualmente en sus juegos, aunque esta vez, en lugar de encontrarse dentro del palacio, estaban fuera, en el Bifrost, el puente del Arco Iris, cuya superficie resbalaba más de lo acostumbrado y hacía que los niños se deslizasen con demasiada facilidad, lo que podía provocar que cayeran en cualquier momento. Loki corría todo lo rápido que daban de sí sus cortas pero delgadas piernas y Thor, que le iba a la zaga a zancadas más grandes, trataba de atraparle. Pero, en cierto momento del sueño, a Thor empezaba a pesarle todo el cuerpo, sus rodillas no respondían y sus pasos cada vez se hacían más lentos. Corría pero no avanzaba e intentaba alcanzar a Loki sin éxito, como si éste se desvaneciera a cada momento. Alargaba la mano en un intento de cogerle pero su hermano estaba ya lejos, muy lejos, a la vista de Thor solamente una silueta que se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta desdibujarse al final del puente…_

_Siempre solía despertarse en ese punto, cuando Loki desaparecía, y le costaba unos instantes recuperar la compostura y el oxígeno que parecía negarse a entrar en sus pulmones. Luego miraba a la cama que había a su lado y lo veía allí, apaciblemente dormido, y tenía ganas de abrazarlo hasta fundirlo consigo mismo. Hasta formar el mismo ser, la misma esencia que había nacido dividida en dos cuerpos…_

_Parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de su propio recuerdo. El Loki real lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y apenas necesitó un instante para prácticamente materializarse a su lado._

_—Me gusta que hagas ese truco —le susurró en voz baja. Loki, con una sonrisa, colocó su pequeña mano sobre la suya._

_—Vamos a dormir._

_Thor se dejó arrastrar por él pero se negó a volver a cerrar los ojos por esa noche, temeroso de que las pesadillas volvieran a hacer acto de presencia, por lo que Loki resolvió hacer lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo, casi al mismo nivel de hacer travesuras y poner todo el palacio patas arriba con su magia: hablar. Con su voz infantil, pero con un vocabulario más amplio de lo que le podría corresponder a un niño de su edad, empezó a contarle historias a Thor, todas, por supuesto, inventadas por él mismo. Habló de mundos ficticios fueras de las ramas del Yggdrasill, de sus habitantes y sus costumbres. De monstruos invisibles que se colaban en los sueños y provocaban pesadillas. Habló de guerreros valientes y de batallas imaginarias hasta que poco a poco los ojos de su hermano se fueron cerrando y su respiración, antes agitada, se iba adecuando a un ritmo normal._

_Satisfecho volvió a la cama contigua, la suya, justo para oír la soñolienta voz de Thor:_

_—Algún día seré rey y gobernaré todos esos mundos. Y tú lo harás conmigo. Y aunque éste no pudo verlo pues sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo, Loki sonrió por toda respuesta, y, con una sensación en el estómago que no supo explicar, se durmió en la noche más feliz de su vida._

Thor abrió los ojos y descubrió que, por culpa del recuerdo, pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras se habían abierto paso sin su permiso. Se las restañó furiosamente con el dorso de la mano, en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura y el saber estar que le correspondía al futuro rey de Asgard, pero fue inútil.

Se quedó allí sentado, aprovechando que nadie le veía para dar rienda suelta a un momento de debilidad que otra ocasión no podría permitirse. Pudo imaginarse a Loki dando brincos por la habitación que ahora tenía delante, la que había sido suya hasta que ambos fueron lo suficientemente mayores como para dormir en habitaciones separadas, para huir de la espada de madera que Thor empuñaba. Siendo dioses y reyes. Hermanos y amigos. Todo lo que habían sido, y lo que habrían podido ser, se había esfumado de repente como un eco apagado de las mismas risas con las que había llenado la habitación por un instante.

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, Thor se sintió realmente solo.

* * *

 

 

La mañana lo encontró en el mismo lugar. Se incorporó haciendo crujir todos los huesos de su cuerpo debido a lo incómodo de la postura y se encaminó con paso lento hacia las afueras del palacio. Se cruzó con Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun y Sif, ninguno de los cuales intentó detenerle cuando Thor pasó de largo ante ellos, como si en realidad no los hubiera visto. 

Fue un suspiro largo el que soltaron al verlo, el sonido típico de los que lo han intentado todo sin resultado. No habían conseguido sacarlo de esa especie de trance en el que se había sumido esos últimos días de modo que, muy a su pesar y obedeciendo las órdenes de Odín, habían decidido dejarlo estar.

—No soporto verlo así —la voz de Sif sonó rota.

—No podemos hacer nada por el momento —habló Fandral con pesar. 

—¿Cuánto creéis que durará? 

—Por el bien de todos, espero que no mucho. De todas formas debemos comprenderle, no es que simpatizara mucho con Loki… pero… en fin… era su hermano…

Las voces de sus amigos le llegaron lejanas y distorsionadas pero se permitió esbozar una mueca, que antaño podría haber pasado por leve sonrisa; sabía perfectamente lo que estaban comentando en esos instantes pues tantos años de compañerismo, de convivencia y batallas junto a ellos, le habían proporcionado un grado de conocimiento mutuo extraordinario. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver a ser el de antes, el Thor que le decía a Volstagg que si seguía comiendo tanto iba a reventar y el mismo que se mordía el labio para aguantar las carcajadas cada vez que Sif le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Fandral. Pero el momento, fuera el que fuera, no era ese, o al menos no lo sentía así, de modo que, sentado en el mismo borde del Bifrost, Thor se permitió el lujo de volver a encontrarse con sus recuerdos. 

_ —Vais a destrozar todo el palacio —el tono de voz de Loki no era precisamente el de una regañina, sino el de alguien que está alentando con fervor el espectáculo que tiene justo delante.  _

_ —Tranquilo, hermanito, está todo controlado —Thor jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero estaba eufórico. Se había apostado con sus amigos que podría derrotarlos a los cuatro él sólo y lo estaba consiguiendo. Fandral y Hogun habían caído eliminados con relativa facilidad aunque con Sif le había costado un poco más. Volstagg, el único que seguía en pie, era harina de otro costal. Sus dieciséis años, sólo uno más que todos los presentes, parecía ser una baza a su favor, así que Thor estaba poniendo toda su fuerza y resolución en el combate. Era su orgullo, su dignidad y el servir durante toda una semana al vencedor lo que estaba en juego, así que más valía concentrarse al máximo.  _

_ Con un ágil movimiento se colocó al lado de Volstagg al que pilló por sorpresa. Los golpes iban sin intención de dañar pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar al oponente momentáneamente en el suelo, así que aprovechó para darle un empujón que llevó a su amigo a golpearse tan violentamente con una mesa que ésta acabó hecha añicos.  _

_ —¿Estás bien, Volstagg?  _

_ —Perfectamente —dijo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el trasero — No eres tan fuerte como nos quieres hacer creer —era patente el tono de burla con el que pronunció la frase.  _

_ —¡Pero serás…!  _

_ —Chicos, parad, viene alguien —Loki se asomó sutilmente por la rendija de la puerta —¡Rápido, es Madre!  _

_ —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!  _

_ Ninguno sabía qué hacer en ese instante, no podían arreglar la mesa ni tampoco fingir que no había pasado nada. El sermón iba a ser grande. Se movían nerviosamente de un lado para otro, como esperando el chaparrón que caería en cuanto Frigga abriese la puerta. Vio a Loki mirándolos fijamente, con los ojos abiertos y muy serio, como si estuviera petrificado, aunque sabía que su cabeza probablemente estaba en otra parte: concretamente en aquel lugar que le podría proporcionar una solución para el gran problema que se les venía encima. No disponía de mucho tiempo, puesto que su madre se acercaba por el largo pasillo, así que tenía que ser rápido. De repente, como si una bombilla se le hubiera encendido en algún remoto lugar de su mente, el rostro de Loki cambió. Ahora sonreía.  _

_ —Venga, fuera, salid por la otra puerta. Yo me encargaré de esto.  _

_ Todos sus amigos se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos, pero él se sentía incapaz de moverse. _

_ —Pero Loki… —Thor era una mezcla de nervios y desconcierto por no saber qué hacer en ese instante. No quería enfrentarse a su madre pero tampoco quería dejar a Loki allí solo, máxime cuando no había tenido nada que ver con el problema de la mesa rota.  _

_ —Ni Loki ni leches, vamos Thor lárgate y no estropees mi plan —repuso, mientras lo empujaba con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la puerta por la cual los demás hacía rato que habían huido.  _

_ —¿Tienes un plan?  _

_ —¿Acaso lo dudabas?  _

_ —Eres brillante, hermanito. Eres un genio, eres…  _

_ —Déjate los halagos para cuando estemos casados, ¿quieres? ¡Ahora esfúmate! _

_ El empujón definitivo hizo que Thor trastabillara con sus propios pies y saliera a trompicones cerrando la puerta tras de sí segundos antes de que Frigga abriera la otra y descubriera a Loki en mitad de todo el caos de trozos de cristal. Para no interferir en el plan salvador de su hermano decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a buscar a Volstagg y compañía. Y eso hizo. _

_ Dos horas después empezó a preocuparse por Loki. Había dejado a sus amigos, a los que había encontrado apiñados detrás de una columna, hacía apenas unos instantes, por lo que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que el chico se quedara solo en la sala hasta ese momento. Y aún no había aparecido. Se temió lo peor, así que fue prácticamente corriendo hacia la habitación de Loki guiado por la corazonada de que éste se encontraba allí.  _

_ Abrió la puerta bruscamente y lo vio: de pie sobre la barandilla, como dispuesto a arrojarse por ella.  _

_ —¿QUÉ HACES? —gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la figura en un intento de evitar que cayera. No esperó, por nada del mundo, que ésta desapareciese como humo entre sus manos.  _

_ Se dio la vuelta y quedó nuevamente asombrado. No uno sino varios Lokis se encontraban en la habitación en ese momento; uno tumbado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y expresión indolente, otro apoyado en la pared, observando como un tercero aguantaba su propio peso boca abajo y con una sola mano. Otra copia se arrojó directamente en sus brazos al grito de '¡Hermanitoooo!' lo que provocó que Thor chillara del susto y todos los clones del chico desapareciesen bruscamente.  _

_ El verdadero Loki salió de entre las puertas de lo que parecía un armario, prácticamente doblado por la risa.  _

_ —Vaya… cara… que… has… puesto… — las carcajadas le impedían poder hablar con normalidad.  _

_ —Este truquito de magia no ha tenido ninguna gracia —Thor frunció el ceño hasta que las cejas casi se tocaron entre sí — Estaba muy preocupado por ti porque no aparecías —vio como Loki mostraba indicios de seguir riéndose durante un buen rato más, así que puso su cara más autoritaria intentando mostrar verdadero enfado, aunque el hecho de ver a su hermano reír le provocaba unas sensaciones en el estómago un tanto incómodas — ¿Qué le has contado a Madre? ¡Y ponte serio! —gruñó.  _

_ Loki intentó componer su mejor cara de adolescente que no ha roto un plato en su vida antes de empezar a hablar. _

_ —Pues verás, mi idea era decirle que todo había sido un accidente, que a Sif se le había caído algo al suelo y os pusisteis a buscarlo con tan mala suerte que, al meteros debajo de la mesa y levantaros bruscamente porque habías creído encontrarlo, os golpeasteis con el cristal en la espalda y lo hicisteis mil pedazos.  _

_ —¿Y para eso necesitabas que nos fuéramos?  _

_ —Era obvio. Sois incapaces de mantener una mentira el tiempo suficiente, especialmente tú. Os habríais puesto tan rojos que habríais explotado u os habríais desmayado por lo menos.  _

_ Thor asintió levemente. De sobra eran conocidas las dotes de palabra de Loki y también su habilidad para jugar con el sutil hilo que separaba la mentira de la verdad. _

_ —Y pasó…  _

_ —Y pasó que no se lo creyó, cosa que en parte también había esperado, así que simplemente dije que había sido cosa mía, que haciendo pruebas con mi magia destrocé la mesa por error. _

_ —Y entonces te castigó —Thor había empezado a atar cabos. Por eso no había ido a buscarlos. Por eso estaba en su habitación.  _

_ —Exactamente, pero tampoco es nada grave. Tengo intención de batir mi propio record. Contarán historias sobre Loki de Asgard, el chico que pasó tanto tiempo de su vida castigado que casi perdió la cuenta. —Su enorme sonrisa delataba la verdad en sus palabras. Thor sabía que el castigo le importaba poco. Al fin y al cabo, la segunda de las mentiras había surtido efecto. _

_ Aunque la verdadera pregunta estaba ahí, atascada en su garganta.  _

_ —¿Por qué lo has hecho? _

_ Loki clavó sus ojos verdes en él.  _

_ —Siempre me has dicho que me protegerías de todo lo malo. Es hora de que lo haga yo. No pienso permitir que te pase nada, ni aunque sea algo tan simple como un castigo, me da igual que seas mayor que yo, Thor. Eres mi hermano y te quiero. _

Thor volvió súbitamente a la realidad, justo en ese punto. Recordaba lo que había pasado después; ante la imposibilidad de expresar con palabras la tremenda gratitud que sentía se había arrojado sobre Loki para abrazarle con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo partiría en dos. Le había abrazado por todas las noches de pesadillas en las que despertaba y lo veía ahí, a su lado. Le había abrazado por protegerlo esa vez. También le había abrazado, sin saberlo, por todas las veces sucesivas que lo haría.

Hasta que todo cambió. 

Recordaba como se habían ido distanciando. Como él se había sumergido en las brumas de la grandiosidad provocando los celos de Loki y como éste, poco a poco, se había convertido en lo que había llegado a ser. Como había transcurrido los hechos y el espantoso final que de ningún modo esperaba. Como lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido por su propia estupidez. Por su propio afán de gloria. Pero quizá lo que más le dolía era saber que cuando por fin se había dado cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Pudo salvarse a sí mismo pero no pudo salvarlo a él. 

No sin cierto esfuerzo se levantó y se quedó observando el vacío, la punta de los pies asomando por los bordes afilados del puente. 

—Te prometí que te protegería de todo y tú hiciste lo mismo. Tú cumpliste tu palabra pero yo no. Siento haberte fallado. Te quiero, hermano. 

Solamente creyó escuchar el eco de sus palabras. El vació no le devolvió una respuesta y tampoco la esperaba. El Bifrost había quedado destrozado y todos sabían que él no estaba en mejor estado. Pero si de algo estaba realmente seguro era que nadie conocía la magnitud real de todo aquello. 

Al fin y al cabo, no todas las cosas rotas podían apreciarse a simple vista. 

 

_** Fin ** _


End file.
